Adventure of Darren and his Friends/Transcript
This is the transcript for ''Adventure of Darren and his Friends'', ''the upcoming spin-off to the 2016 animated film, ''Sausage Party. Part 1: Opening/Darren's nightmare/Maya and Carrie talk about pep rally after school/Darren and Angelo are going on a vacation (Shows Sony logo) (Shows Columbia Pictures logo variant with a Russian leader/vampire named Anton behind her, bites the torch lady's neck, attacking, killing her instantly and now cover in blood) (Shows Annapurna Pictures logo) (Shows Point Grey Pictures logo) (The scene cuts to Darren wake up at Shopwell's.) Darren: (quietly) (sight) What's going on here? (Darren heard the strange noise.) Darren: What's that? (Darren notices the flashlight on the floor.) Darren: Mmmm... interesting. (Darren picks up the flashlight.) Darren: Where the fuck am I.. (Darren moves the flashlight and see dead body on the floor.) Darren: Ah! (his body was begin to shake and so the flashlight.) Darren: (nervously) H..He..Hello? Anybody? (Darren turns around and seeing an unknown man.) Darren: Huh? Uh.. excuse me, sir? Tell me to where's the telephone so I will call 911? Excuse me, mister? (about to touch the unknown man's shoulder but he turns around.) (The unknown man, who turns out to be a Russian leader/vampire named Anton.) Anton: Why hello there, Ублюдок (bastard). Do you know me? Darren: Uhhh... Yes. Anton: I'll show you to suck your blood. (Anton was getting closer to Darren.) Darren: WHAT?! Are you crazy!? Darren: Stay away from me! Anton: (evilly laughs) I... will... kill you! (Anton was about to kill Darren.) (Darren screams in horror.) (Cuts to Darren woke up in a panic.) (Darren breathing heavily) Darren: Phew. It was just a dream. (Darren heard an alarm clock bleeping.) Darren: Oh shit! It's almost 7:00. Darren: I will be late for work. Well, it's time to change my outfits. (Darren jumps out of his bed, rushing into the bathroom, taking a quick shower and gets out of the shower. Grabbing the towel, rubbing his head and body. Darren walking and stops at his closets. Choosing to wear for his job. Darren choosing blue shirt, lime green vest, black pants and white shoes. Then Darren got out of his house, going inside his car, taking out his car key, turn on the engine from his car and begin to move. The clouds merge into a giant one and it morphs into the film's title "ADVENTURE OF DARREN AND HIS FRIENDS". The cloud in the shape of the film's title disappears and the camera pans down to a high school called Los Angeles High School. Maya waves Carrie as she got picked up at a school after she telling her about the pep rally after school.) Maya: Bye Carrie! See you tomorrow. Carrie: You too! (The car was moving away from school.) (Maya heard that honking sound.) Maya: Huh? Hello? (The driver was turn out be her mother.) Maya: Oh. Hola mamá. Penelope: Hola! How your school, hija? Maya: It was great. (Maya going inside the car and leaving.) (Cuts to the park where Angelo orders the mint ice cream to the little girl.) Angelo: Here, little girl. The mint ice cream. Little Girl: Thank you, sir. Angelo: You welcome. (Suddenly, his phone starts to ring.) (Angelo taking out his phone from back pocket.) Angelo: Hello? Darren: Hey, I have a plan for a vacation. Angelo: Really? Where we going? Darren: New York City. Angelo: Cool! Can I come? Darren: Sure. Angelo: Hell yeah! (Angelo hanged up his phone.) Angelo: New York City, here I come. (shuts the door of ice cream truck.) (Angelo sitting the seat, buckle the seat belt and driving.) (At Darren's penthouse.) (Angelo knocks the door) Darren: I will get it. (Darren opens the door) (Angelo waves.) Angelo: Hello. I'm Angelo. I hope we will visit my girlfriend. Darren: Who? Angelo: Anne Gordon. She's one of the new Shopwell's workers. Darren: Oh, okay. Angelo: So we got the suitcases, check. Passports, check. Hmmm... what else thing that it is missing? Darren: Oh, I know. The items that missing is hat. Angelo: The hats? Oh yeah, we forgot it. (Suddenly they heard from tv about the news.) Darren: Look, the news. Angelo: Let's watch. (Darren and Angelo watching the news until the male news reporter talking about the train station was grand opening in New York City.) Darren: A new train station in New York City. We should ride the new train. But the problem is far away. Angelo: I got an idea. We should ride the taxi to get the airport. (Cuts to the airport) Darren: Made it. (Darren and Angelo enters the airport, getting some coffee and drinking it.) (Later they sitting and wait for their flight.) Angelo: (sighs) What should we do while we waiting for our flight, Darren? Darren: Reading the book? Angelo: Great idea. Part 2: Visiting New York City/Anne's Apartment/Going to Train Station (Angelo and Darren stop reading as they see their flight.) Darren: We're here. (Angelo and Darren are going inside of plane, they tried to find their seats until found it.) Angelo: There. Our perfect seats. (They finally sit on their seats.) (The sigh in calm.) Darren: New York City, here we go. (The plane was about to take off.) (They begin to fly.) (Inside the plane, Darren was listening to jazz music while Angelo was watching the movie.) Angelo: What do you want to do? Darren: We are hungry, so I will order the foods from a flight attendant. Angelo: Okay. (Darren presses the button.) Flight Attendant #1: Yes? Darren: (to Flight Attendant #1) Can we get the chips and sodas, please? Flight Attendant #1: Sure thing. (taking out the chips and sodas) There go it, sir. Darren: Thank you. Flight Attendant #1: You welcome and enjoy the flight. (walking away) (Later, the plane was landing at NYC Airport.) Darren: We're here. Angelo: Hello New York City!! Whoo!! (They walking through the airport.) (In the city, the taxi stops at Anne's apartment.) Angelo: We here. Let's go. (They walking into the apartment.) (Darren knocks on the door) (Anne opens the door) Anne: Hello? Who are you? Darren: I'm Darren and this is my best friend Angelo. He is also your boyfriend. Anne: Nice to meet you Darren. Angelo: Bebe. Anne: Honey. (Angelo and Anne hugging and kissing.) Anne: I'm glad to see you. Angelo: I'm glad to see you too. (Suddenly they saw a shadow.) Anne: Huh? Is that a..... Angelo: BAT!!! (The bat flies through the room.) Darren: A fucking bat!! Fuck you, bat!! (They running away from a bat. The bat smiles evilly.) Anne: Oh, there's a flashlight on the chair. It's used to scared the bat away from us. Darren: Great idea, Anne. (Anne grabs the flashlight from a chair and turns on which it scares the bat.) (The bat flies away in fear.) Angelo: What's that? The bat was coming strangely. Anne: Maybe, that bat was coming from a cave or something. Darren: That explains it. Angelo: But we will explain you about the bat later. Right now, we must visit the train station. Anne: Yeah. Let's go to the new train station. (Cuts to the train station where Darren, Angelo and Anne are visiting.) Darren: We finally arrive at the train station. Oh, look. (Darren notices his older sister Daryl and her friends who are already at train station.) Daryl: Hello brother. (Daryl walking into him and hugging. Then Angelo and Anne saw her, greeting.) Angelo: Nice to meet you Daryl. Anne: Hello Daryl. I'm Anne Gordon and nice to meet you. (They notice the Smirnov family at the train station.) (Then, everyone except Darren were greeting to them, he notices the white-haired Russian man wearing a brown coat under his black suit.) (Darren grabs Angelo's shoulder, turning around and talking privately.) Darren: (quietly) Who's that man with a brown coat? Angelo: (quietly) Anton Smirnov. (Darren shocked quietly and flashbacks) (In the dream, it shows Anton was a vampire sucking victim's blood.) (Flashbacks end.) (Darren was still shocked until taking a deep breath to calm himself down.) Darren: (to Anton) (nervous) He.. hello. I'm Darren. Good to see you, sir. Anton: Oh, good to meet you too. (Darren pointing at someone who is next to Anton.) Darren: Who is this? Anton: This is my wife, Mary. Mary: Hello. Darren: And who is the paperboy, your son Freddy? Anton: Yes. He's my son. (Darren pointing at Anton's hair, asking him about his hair color.) Darren: Why is your hair white? Is your hair supposed to be brown? Anton: Well, my hair is used to be brown when I was younger. Darren: Oh, so you change the color of your hair? Anton: Yes. I did the color of my hair. Darren: You dying your hair white when you was 15. Anton: I agree, Darren. I used to live in Russia before I moved to America. Darren: I should talk to Mary. Anton: Okay. You should talk to her. She over there. Darren: Thanks. (Darren walking to Mary who is sitting on the bench.) Darren: Hello Mrs. Smirnov. My name is Darren Neuman. Mary: Nice to meet you. I'm Mary Smirnov and this is my son Freddy. Freddy: Hello. Darren: What's your birthday and year? Mary: My birthday is May 19, 1987. When I was 10, my parents died in a car accident. So my adopted mother will take care of me now. Her name is Brenda Stone and she is my adopted mother. Darren: That's too bad. Good thing, your adopted mother was taking care of you. (Freddy saw his mother talking to Darren about it.) Freddy: (to himself) (sadly) I wish I will have friends. (Freddy heard the train honking loudly and suddenly its stops.) Freddy: Finally, the train is here already. Mary: Oh, finally. Grab the bag and let's go, darling. Freddy: Okay, mother. I will coming for you. (The Smirnov family and everyone was going inside of the train.) (Inside the train) (Then the train was about to move.) (Everyone are enjoying at the train until an old man tries to warn them.) Old Man: Beware! The purge is coming! Everything you've been told, everything you believe in. (Everyone except Darren ignore him.) Darren: What's going on here? Old Man: "Great" my hellhole! Everything we've ever known is a dirt-covered pile of shit! Messing off in front of our faces, covering our eyes with their blood, so blood-covered we can't even see! We don't know! We don't know, they're messing off into our eyes! Our faces! Darren: (gasps) That's impossible! Angelo: (yelling) Hey everyone! The old man's right! The purge is coming!! Old Man: The Horrible, ugly, bloody purge is coming! They ain't gonna get us twice! (Then a mysterious person puts the pipe bombs on some train tracks.) Woman #1: WE'RE DOOM! Man #2: WE'RE GOING TO DIE!!! Angelo: (yelling) Everyone, calm the fuck down! (Everyone stop freaking out. Cuts to the pipe bombs was blown off the tracks which causes it to explode.) (Inside, everyone especially Darren are screaming in terror when they see another train was coming closer and crashed.) (The impact has violently thrown unfortunate passengers of the train with a big splash of victim's blood and guts explodes upon impact, covering everything in a bunch of blood and guts. When Darren wakes up, he greeted by chaotic sight which evokes the horrible trench field of massacre train accident, with many passengers killed and some greatly injured.) Darren: Oh my god... what the fuck is going on? Anton: Sweetie, where are you? Woman #2: My baby! (crying) Man #1: (trying to wake up his wife)'' Wake up! I'm nothing without you! Angelo: Get up! We gotta go! (Darren seeing Angelo was about to tackle him.) Angelo: Darren! We have to get out of here! (He, Darren, Anne, Daryl, Anton and other passengers sees a falling train) Help! Blind Woman: Oh my god! Run! (The passengers run away from the falling train.) (Then they get out, dodging.) (Soon, Darren and Angelo are finally survived the train accident.) Darren: You okay? Angelo: I think so. (The police officers, firefighters and ambulances are arrival.) Police Officer #1: Hey. Sorry, we're late. Darren: That's okay. My name is Darren. And this is my best friend Angelo. Angelo: What's up. (Cuts to the ambulance where Doctor #1 asking Mary and Freddy.) Doctor #1: Where's your husband? Mary: He's unconscious. Freddy: Mother, can the doctors take us to hospital? Mary: I guess so. Doctor #1: Okay. Guys, take them to hospital. (The doctors are taking Mary and Freddy to hospital by riding the ambulance.) Anton: No, no, no. Wait, sweetie, wait. Please hold up. No, don't go. Come on. I can still take care of you and our son! I could still... (seeing his wife and his son inside of an ambulance and moving away.) ...take care of you. Oh my god. My body. My fucking body! (Then, Anton seeing Darren and Angelo.) Anton: You! Did you two do this to me? Are you two responsible for my family and so my body being irrepressibly messed up? Darren: Uhh, no. It was not me. It was the train. Angelo: Yeah, Anton. It coming from train. (They left him alone but Anton was prep for attack.) Anton: Do you really think I care about the train? Fuck this. I will going to kick your ass. How do you like them apples? (Then, the scene cuts to Darren and Angelo are turning around and looking at Anton.) Anton: Come at me, bastards. Darren: Come at you? What does that mean, sir? Anton: Fine. You won't come at me? Well, then, guess who's coming at you? '''ME!' Darren: Bright it on!! (Suddenly the police officers tackling him and putting handcuffs on him.) Police Officer #2: You are under arrested! Anton: WHAT?! (The police officers take him to the police car and putting him inside.) (Then, the police officers get inside the police car and driving.) Darren: I can't believe! Anton is a selfish man who wants to attack me. Angelo: Yeah! (Darren and Angelo hearing the argument coming from a destroyed-now train. So they walking to the destroyed-now train.) Maya: Get away from me, bitch! Wendy: Me?! What's your problem, slut! Maya: You pulled me out of the seat from a train. No surprise there, huh? Wendy: I pulled you? What are you, nuts? Why would I do that? Why would I do that? I'm a pacifist. The only thing I've ever pulled is my peaceful agenda. Even that I didn't pulled, you know. You never seen a guy tried to save you before? I pretty much passive-aggressively nudge. I reached out in a panic. It was toots over here, the musician. He grabbed me. Maya: (angry) WELL, WHO CARES! Darren: What's going on here, girls. Wendy: (angry) She was staring it. When I was reading a fashion magazine but during the massacre train accident. I pulling Maya when another train crashing into use. Now my magazine was been teared because of a Mexican whore! Thanks a lot, bitch! (sticking her tongue at Maya) (Maya groans in anger and about to fight Wendy but Darren breaks up Maya and Wendy.) Darren: Break it up! Break it up! Can we talk about it? Maya: (calm) Yes, Darren. Go ahead. Darren: Thanks. Now, we should go to a night club. Angelo: It's called La Bimbo. Maya: That sounds great idea. Angelo: Okay, because the way you're saying it doesn't sound like you're too confident. Darren: Then we going to La Bimbo. (The scene cuts to Anton comes out of the jail and falls to the ground. He then sneaking over to the place and sees his reflection.) Anton: Oh! No disrespect, but you look so cold. Look at you. Your body, it's all pain. Stupid bloody-painful body. (Anton notices his blood was bleeding coming out from his body, which comes from a bleed on his own body. Then, he realized Anton has a bleed on his body.) Anton: Oh! Oh, great. You're bleeding all your blood out. Can I ask you a question, me? Why would a man let you take care of his family... when you can't even care? You got nothing to care! I got no purpose. I'm nothing! Oh, God. (Then, Anton was hearing someone was hurting.) ???: Is someone there? (coughs) Help me, someone. Help me. Help me. Help. Anton: Huh? (Anton walking to see a painfully man.) Anton: Hello there, George. You're bleeding too, eh? (looks closer at the bleed on George's neck) And right out of your neck. Right? George: Dying. So cold. Anton: Oh. Uh-oh. Light bulb. (Anton turns it as the light flicks.) Anton: I think I might be forming some beginnings... of what could be the innocent become guilty into an idea. If you ever tell anyone about this, I'm gonna deny it. George: Uh, o-okay. (Anton biting his neck and sucking his blood which he screams in pain. He continues sucking until stops. He sees George was still alive.) Anton: Man. This is some next-level fluid. Do you like that? I'm powering up! (After drinking the blood out of George's neck and body, he and his body healing itself. The scene cuts to a silhouette of Anton and his teeth become fangs.) Anton: (cackling) I'm like a full-on blood head now. (Anton finds out that his arm is still bleed, so he grabs the cloths and take it off from a dead George, and wraps it into his arm. He then slices the dead George in half.) (He laughs evilly.) Anton: I got a new purpose now. Revenge! Where's the musician? Because this man is getting a revenge on Darren and his friends for hurting me. I will getting a revenge for this son of a bitch! I'm coming for you! (The camera zooms into Anton's mouth and the scene fades to Darren, Anne, Wendy, Maya, Daryl and Angelo are finally arrive at La Bimbo.) Darren: Well, here we are. Wendy: Oh boy! I love parties! (Running off to enter the club) (Inside, Wendy listening to Let's Rock which the DJ was playing.) Darren: It looks like a blast! Angelo: Yep! Anne: Whooo!! Let's party!! (They started having fun, Darren doing a handstand.) Darren: Alright! Angelo: Go Darren! Anne: Let's do this! (doing break dance) Angelo: That's my babe! Darren: After that. We should drink the cocktails. Angelo: Yeah! (They going to the bar.) (They take their cocktails and drink it a little bit.) (Suddenly Darren's phone was ringing and taking out from his back pocket.) Darren: Hello? ???: Meet at the base. Darren: Okay. (hangs up) Guys, we have to go. Angelo: Okay. (The scene cuts to they arrive at the base.) Darren: Well, this is the place. Daryl: Let's go to inside the base. (They are going inside of the base.) Darren: Hello? Anybody? (Then, they find the mysteries until Maya saw a shadow.) Maya: Huh? Hello? Who's there? (Then, Chief Bodaway appears.) Maya: Hi, How are ya. Chief Bodaway: Hello. Maya: What are you doing in this base? Chief Bodaway: Well, when I was at the town hall, I heard the god damn police officers yelling. Maya: Really? What's it, Chief? Chief Bodaway: They said Hey sir, get out of the town hall! But I was refuse to leave. Maya: Oh. Then you escaping from police officers and that's how you hide from polices. Chief Bodaway: I agree. Maya: Wait, what about Mr. Ryan? Where's he? Chief Bodaway: You see, here he is. Part 3: A Story of Purge (Mr. Ryan appears.) (All looking at him.) Mr. Ryan: Yo, motherfuckers. I'm Mr. Ryan. Darren: Hi. I'm Darren and these are my friends. Mr. Ryan: Nice to meet you. Anne: Hello. Wendy: Hi. Maya: Hola. Angelo: Hey. Daryl: What's up. Mr. Ryan: Tell me, what's going on here? Darren: I saw a bat at Anne's apartment. It was flying through the room and make us running away from a bat. Good thing, Anne uses the flashlight to scare the bat away. Anne: Then, I asking about where the bat coming from. And then the bat is coming from a cave or something. Darren: And we should find the clues. Angelo: Yeah. Mr. Ryan: Before you and your friends are going to find the mysteries. We know our story. Chief Bodaway: I am tired of all of the lies. Prepare yourself. For you're about to learn... the truth. Darren: Okay then. Go ahead. Chief Bodaway: You see, I will tell the story about a Russian become a vampire. (pulls out a candle that is modified into a smoke pipe) Does anybody want a hit before we get into this? Darren: Uhh, o-okay. Angelo: Well, let do this. (They agree to Chief Bodaway.) Chief Bodaway: Mr. Ryan? Want some? Mr. Ryan: Sure thing, Chief. Shit, if we smoking, I'll hit it. (Chief Bodaway passing the weed to him.) Mr. Ryan: Pass the weed, my friend. Hot damn! Whoo! Whoo! This indica? Chief Bodaway: Yeah, it is indica. Guys, want some weed? Angelo: Sure, Chief. (Chief Bodaway passing the weed to Angelo.) (Angelo smoking the indica and blowing.) Angelo: Oh yeah... (Angelo then passing the indica to Daryl.) (Daryl smoking the indica and blowing.) Daryl: Ahhhh... (Daryl then passing the indica to Maya.) (Maya smoking the indica and blowing.) Maya: Hot damn. (Maya then passing the indica to Wendy.) Wendy: Thank you. (smoking a little) (blowing). (Wendy then passing the indica to Anne.) Anne: Here go. (smoking) (blowing) See, guys? (coughing) Want some indica, Darren? Darren: No thank you. Anne: Trust him. What he's about to hear, you'll want some. (Anne then passes the indica to Darren.) (Darren smokes the indica and tried to blowing gently but he coughs.) Chief Bodaway: It's good stuff, isn't it? Darren: (Coughs) Okay, okay, I'm super (coughs) excited... My friends are probably wondering where the hell I am. Will somebody please just tell me something already? Chief Bodaway: Okay. The thing about the bloody purge is... (suddenly exclaimed) it's right now! Darren: What!? Chief Bodaway: I know, right? As soon as you're out those doors, the bad people are going to kill us all. Darren: (Gulps) Why would the bad people kill us? Chief Bodaway: I guess they it makes them stronger. Every kill gives them more power, and it's never enough. (showing a picture depicting human race's evolution from their primitive ancestors to the modern'' sadistic gang leader) Over the years, they've grown bigger, stronger, tougher. Their savage's insatiable, buddy. I mean, god. Darren: You guys are really nuts. How much of that stuff have you been smoking? Too much is how much. Chief Bodaway: We blaze for real, no joke. Before us, everyone knew the awful truth. (as he spoke, we are brought to traditional, hand-drawn cartoon depiction of flashback of city's dark times in the past, showing many victims are helpless upon being murdered by the sadistic gangs that looked horrifying and demonic) Oh, how they screamed. It was a living nightmare. (the scene shift to the duos who scheme the concept for the city with a hellish look of a massacre city, turned into a heaven-like land the city supposed to be) So we created a story. The story of the city. A place where everyone are enjoying the city... and all your wildest dreams would come true. They would always go out those houses happily instead of fucking themselves. Darren: Wait, wait. So you're telling me you make it? Chief Bodaway: I can't take full credit. I just take care of it. Mr. Ryan, here, is my partner. We both drop it right and we drop it now. Pow. The protest came to me one night... when I was getting super, super, super nervous. Like stabbed-a-guy thing. You know what I'm saying? (Darren nods) Yeah, I does. The protest has it caught on. You know. In time, everyone accepted this truth. But over the years, things started to get a little creepy. The cities started changing my verses to support their own views. (we sees Mr. Ryan finished writing a verse of the peace but some people abruptly began to alter into argument with the police, alter its peace and Chief Bodaway was horrified with what happened) Messing with Mr. Ryan's cruelty protest. Making my protest without my permission. (a flashback showed where the activists striking against the racism ''a''nd terrorize different colored people.)'' Now every morning when the sun rises up, I'm like: "I'm was been upset because the people are doing fighting against other people. I mean, Wasn't there a part about exterminating person? I didn't make that peace, I love justice! Always have. People are violent. Who the fuck do these guys think they are? (''the flashback sequences ends)'' Anyway, at least it's still distracting them from the truth: That they get brutally devoured. Darren: So that means everyone are going to be killed? Chief Bodaway: Maybe. But if they went out those outdoors? Mr. Ryan: Dead as a dinosaur. Darren: (disillusioned and horrified) Oh, God. If what you're saying is true, I gotta tell everyone! Mr. Ryan: Very noble, musician. But also, very pointless. No one will believe you. Darren: But, I have to try. Everyone will die otherwise. Chief Bodaway: Ah, yeah. That's a good point. Kill me, right? Darren: Wait, do you guys have any proof of this? Mr. Ryan: Go to the museum. Beyond the ice. Darren: Why? Mr. Ryan: Oh, you'll see. But I must warn you... once you see that stuff... it will mess you up for life. (Darren was shocked.) Mr. Ryan: Good luck! Have fun! Chief Bodaway: Hey, Ryan. Pack another bowl, will you? I'm a-hankering for a hunk of herb. (The scene cuts to the hospital.) Part 4: The Hospital/The Speed Street Car (Inside, Mary and Freddy are on the bed and watching the tv.) News Reporter: News report, the local train was been bombed by an unknown person. Many passengers were killed and/or injury. The police officers are investigation at the destroyed train station. One of the police officers says It was Edmond Sanchez. And the investigations are found at the now-destroyed train. Such as the piece of pipe bombs. They also found the torn magazine from a train. Mary: Oh my god, bunch of many passengers were killed and injury. Freddy: It was Edmond Sanchez, my father's henchman. Mary: I knew! We have to find Edmond Sanchez before he will murder everybody. Come on, darling. Let's go! Freddy: Okay. (They got out of their beds and heard a strange noise.) Mary: Do you heard a noise? Freddy: Yes. It's coming from the first floor. Mary: Let's go to the first floor. (They went to the elevator, Freddy press the button which the elevator going down. The elevator stops and here on the first floor.) Mary: (gasped) Oh my god. The people are dead at the outside of hospital and cover in blood. But first, we must find at the doctor's office. Freddy: Okay, mother. (They went to the doctor's office, inside, they find the clues. Mary found a video tape.) Mary: What's this? A video tape? (She puts the video tape in a VHS. She watching the video it shows a disturbing sex.) Mary: OH GOD! Who made this!? That's so disgusting! I'm going to puke! (run off) (Mary vomiting on the floor. Then, Freddy found a gun from a drawer. He takes it from a drawer which it was actually handgun.) Freddy: Mother, what look I found? (shows the handgun) Mary: Where did get you the handgun from? Freddy: From the drawer. Mary: Give it to me. Freddy: Okay, mother. (he gives the handgun to her) Mary: Thank you, darling. Freddy: You're welcome. (Suddenly, they heard a gunshot. They run and saw dead people at outside and complete cover in blood.) Mary: Oh no! Freddy: The people at outside are dead. (notices the bloody footprints) Look, the footprints. We must to follow him before he was been disappeared. (They following the bloody footprints and then he is gone.) Freddy: Damn it! He's gone! Mary: Well, we will get back to your father's office. Freddy: Okay. (The scene cuts to Darren and his friends are walking the streets.) Darren: Well, Chief Bodaway said you will go to the museum. (Suddenly heard a vroom sound) (They saw a street car that pasting them which Maya's dress can blown away.) Maya: My dress! (Angelo saw Maya's thong when her dress was flying. Maya then was been embarrassed and angry.) Angelo: (blushing) Woah. Nice panty. (She then slaps him in the face for looking at her thong.) Angelo: Ow! Maya: Pervert! (Darren points at the street race.) Darren: Oh yeah! Check out, the street racing. (Then they going to street race.) (At the street race, Maya saw a street car.) Maya: Wow! This is so cool! I'm must to find the Greene siblings. I'm will be back. (walks off) (The scene cuts to inside the body shop.) (Inside, Maya saw the people who are fixing the cars. Then, she decided to asking one of the mechanics where are the Greene siblings.) Maya: Excuse me? Tell me where are the Greene siblings? Mechanic #1: They are at the office. Maya: Okay, thank you. (walks off) (At the office, Joy and Logan are waiting for their brother to get the coffees. Maya opens the door and greeting them.) Joy: Hello there, Maya. My name is Joy and this is my older brother Logan. Maya: Hello Logan. Logan: Hi. My younger brother Jay is getting the coffees for us. (shouts to him) Jay, hurry up! Jay: Okay, okay. I'm coming. I'm coming. (Jay gives the coffee to Logan, tripping the trash can but luckily he grabs the table and put the coffees on it.) Jay: Nice to meet you, Maya. I'm Jay. Joy: So, what you should talk to us about? Maya: Shopwell's? Joy: Shopwell's? I never heard or visit this supermarket before. Maya: This is place where you buy the foods or products. If you are an employee, you work as a cashier, janitor or store manager. Joy: Wow. Maya: Unfortunately, It was revealed from a 4th of July incident. Joy: Oh no. That's terrible. What happened? Maya: In July 4th, the shoppers and employees are infected by the drugged toothpick which it coming from bath salts. They are seen the foods alive and been attacked. The supermarket was turn into a battlefield. Many of them are killed including the store manager. Joy: (sadly) Aw.. Poor everyone. The foods are the real monsters not them. I wish they deserve to die. Can you show the video on your phone? Maya: Sure. (Take out her phone and show the video to Joy) (It shows the Druggie's objects shoot toothpicks, dipped with bath salts, at the Shopwell's employees and the shoppers, using bows made of paper clips and rubber bands.) ???: Make it rain! Joy: Who's that little sausage who says make it rain? Maya: That little sausage is Barry. And that Barry is a sausage. (It shows the female shopper is little bit dizzy. Then she sees all the foods are alive. She then screams and run off to exit.) Female Shopper: Whoa! Oh, god. What is happening? (sees all the foods are alive) Oh, my god! (screams and runs off to exit) (All the shoppers are been attacked by the foods.) Joy: (gasped) No! That can't be happening! Can I see the manager of Shopwell's? Maya: Sure. (Show the video where the manager was been chased by the meatloaf.) Food: Get the Dark Lord! Store Manager: Why do you keep calling me that?! God. Come on. Come on. (Then, the store manager hides into a counter with the cash register and tries to find a gun that is hidden inside one of the counter's drawers.) Douche: Okay. Not exactly what I was looking for, but fuck it, you know. Hole's a hole, bro. (laughs) (Store Manager finally found the gun and takes it out from the drawer.) Store Manager: Wait, snap out of it, man. Slap yourself in the face, man. Oh, man, you lost your mind. No way. This isn't real. No, this can't be real. Douche: Oh, it's real, bro. Store Manager: What? (looks, points at Douche with a gun, and gasps in horror) A talking douche? Douche: It's cool, bro. Chill, okay? Store Manager: No, no, no! This is too much, this is too much! Too much! Breathe, man. Douche: We both want the same thing. Like, I'm feeling like honestly the two of us could, like, collaborate together. Like a mash-up, bro. Store Manager: A mash-up? I don't understand. What's happening? Douche: You don't need to understand. You just need to relax and open wide. (Then Joy was shocked as watching Douche as he shoves his nozzle up Store Manager's butt.) Joy: Ew... Douche shoves his nozzle up the store manager's anus. Maya: It is. Joy: I thinks they are supposed to celebrating 4th of July. But unfortunately, they are been killed at supermarket because of the talking foods. (Taking out the bath salts) Look what I found. The bath salts. (Maya knows Joy founds the bath salts which it coming from the drug dealer.) Maya: I know those bath salts. That means it causes the objects to be alive. Joy: I agree, Maya. Take this. (Maya takes the bath salts.) Maya: Thank you. Joy: You're welcome. (Outside, While waiting for Maya, Darren then calling Leon on the phone.) Darren: (calls) Please, call me. (The scene cuts to to a close-up shot of Leon's phone on the table.) Leon: (yawns) (groans quietly) Ugh... (Leon saw his phone ringing, so he picks up his phone and calls Darren.) Leon: (yawn) Hello? Darren: Hi Leon, it's me Darren. We are now at the street racing in New York City. You should visit New York. Leon: Really? That's awesome! See you at New York! Bye bye! (hangs up) I'll visit New York City to see my friends, baby! (runs off to change his clothes) (Leon finally ready to pack the backpack and heads to the taxi.) (The scene cuts to Category:Transcripts Category:Transcripts not yet complete Category:Paula712's Ideas